Reunion
by LanaW.81
Summary: After months spent apart Rose and Dimitri can finally be together again and Dimitri has a few surprises for Rose. He's determined to keep his promise and has a very passionate reunion in mind.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a one-shot I wrote for the Fandom 4 The Homeless compilation. I had my doubts about posting it here but well... I hope you like it enough to leave me a review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or its characters, just this plot.**

**Warning: Contains adult themes! Reader's discretion advised.**

**Enjoy!**

**REUNION**

I was tightly wound up and my whole body was almost shaking with excitement. Just a few more hours and Dimitri would be back!

Although we hadn't been apart for longer than a few months, it felt like it had been too long – every second felt like a minute and every minute like an hour and Palm Springs was way too far for my liking. We hadn't had much time to really be together after I finally recovered from being shot with Lisa and Jill constantly being in danger. We were constantly busy and I worried even more because the psychic link between Lisa and I didn't exist any more – my Strigoi alarm system didn't exist either and I was always on edge.

Then Jill died and Adrian brought her back and chaos ensued. And when Lisa decided to sent Dimitri and Sonya to Palm Springs I really didn't want him to go. Yes, we did talk at every opportunity but it just wasn't the same. I needed to be close to him and I terribly missed his touch.

When Lisa said I could have the day off, I was ecstatic; I could already see myself run straight into Dimitri's arms as soon as their flight landed, when Lisa had to break me out of my daydreaming.

"Rose, are you even listening to me?"

"What? Sorry Liss, I just zoned out for a minute..."

"No doubt thinking about meeting Dimitri..." Lissa trailed off and then cleared her throat. "I said I have a surprise for you."

I just looked expectantly at Lissa.

"I am taking the afternoon off and we are going to the spa. We haven't had any time together recently and I thought may be we could get pampered and relax for a little bit..." I groaned interrupting her speech. "Come on, Rose, it will be fun. Plus, I have made arrangements for you and Dimitri later so you need to look beautiful." There was a mischievous glint in her eyes and I knew she won't be telling me exactly what she had planned but I just had to try.

"Care to share, Lissa? You know how much I hate surprises."

She just grinned in response "Nope. You'll just have to wait and see but I promise you'll love it. I'll even help you get ready."

With a sigh, I accepted my fate; I'd have to wait to see my Russian god. I spent the day playing Lissa's life-sized doll while she was giving orders to the spa staff and what she wanted them to do to me. I was in a grumpy mood and that just made Queen Vasilisa make jokes about me and my attitude.

As I was getting my hair and make up done in the queen's quarters, it suddenly dawned on me that I really didn't have anything to wear but then a Moroi brought in a garment bag and few boxes. I guess I didn't have anything to worry about.

"I'll leave you alone to get dressed. Shout if you need help." Lissa grinned and left a little bit too quick, leaving me puzzled as to what exactly was in the boxes and the bag.

I opened the first box to find a set of lingerie that nearly made my jaw drop – an open cup bra and crotchless lace and mash panties. What happened to the sweet and innocent Lissa I knew?

Regardless, I put the set on and went to open the shoe box but then another thought crossed my mind and I made a beeline for the garment bag. What I found in there made me stare in disbelief but I laughed out loud at the same time; it was an exact copy of the dress I had worn on the night of the lust charm. I put the dress on and finished with the black heels I found in the shoe box.

A knock at the door startled me.

"Are you ready, Rose? You have to leave in five minutes or you'll be late."

I opened the door for Lissa. "How?", I asked.

"No time for questions, Rose!" She looked me up and down and fixed my hair. "There, you look amazing. Mikhail, take Rose to her date." Then she just pushed me out of the door.

I didn't know if I was angry or amused by her shenanigans but went along with it.

"Have fun, Rose! Tell Dimitri I don't expect to see you two tomorrow either." She winked at me and slammed the door in my face.

Mikhail took me down a maze of corridors until the colours changed to the ones of the Dragomir wing of the palace. Needless to say there was no one else staying here and Dimitri and I would be completely alone. I take it no one wanted to hear what we got up to tonight.

Mikhail finally stopped and opened the door to the suite next to the one I remembered Eric and Rhea using while in court.

"I trust you know where the balcony is, Rose. Dimitri's waiting for you there. Enjoy!" He smirked and then left no doubt to go and have some quality time with Sonya.

I made my way cautiously through the living room and out on the balcony. It was scattered with flowers and lit candles and Dimitri made his way to me. He kissed my hand and then led me to the table, pulling my chair out, just lightly brushing his hands against my skin.

"You look beautiful but there is still one thing missing." He pulled a box out of the inside pocket of his duster. "And here it is."

In the box lay the rose necklace Victor Dashkov has given me; the same one he infused with his magic to make the lust charm. As Dimitri took it out of the box and made a move to put it on for me, my subconscious reaction made me recoil.

"Relax, the magic is long gone. And even if it wasn't, would that have been so bad?" Dimitri's voice soothed my nerves and when his fingers brushed against my neck, I completely forgot my worries. Then his fingers ghosted down the bare skin of my back and arms as he bent down to kiss my neck and I relaxed under his touch. The all familiar electric current flowed through me and set my blood on fire and then his lips and fingers were gone.

I opened my eyes and frowned. What games was he playing?

"Relax, Roza, the night is still young." His voice sounded lower than usual, telling me he was affected just as much as I was. "We haven't really been on a date and I want us to enjoy this."

"So you set all this up? Lissa has been dragging me around all day when I couldn't wait to see you and it was all your idea?"

"Lissa helped me. I needed her to distract you so I could get all this ready."

"What about the underwear and the dress? Did you get those?" Somehow the idea of my best friend buying exactly that underwear made me feel self-cautious.

"Lissa didn't buy the underwear or the dress. I did and dropped them off at her living quarters while you two were at the spa. I want to replace the bad memories with happy ones; the ones we could have had under different circumstances. She did let us use this suite and some help." Dimitri picked up the bottle of wine from the ice bucket in a silent question.

I nodded my consent and laughed just as a Moroi pushed a cart with food out on the balcony. Dimitri raised one eyebrow at me and I just laughed harder.

"The mental images of you buying that lingerie and the looks I'm sure you got are just precious! Did you give the shop assistant a heart attack?"

"Oh, Roza, I bought more than the lingerie." Dimitri grinned wickedly as he passed me the wine glass and his fingers caressed mine gently. I gaped at him while the wheels were spinning in my head. "You'll find out soon enough."

"What have you done to my stoic and controlled Comrade?" I asked in disbelief.

"I am still in control, just not as stoic." Dimitri mused. "After all I made you a promise I have yet to fulfil." His laughter was like a caress and the combined effect of it and his innuendo made me feel flushed all of a sudden. "Did I just made the famous Rose Hathaway blush?"

"It's the wine. I don't blush." I muttered in a last attempt to save my dignity.

"I'll test that theory later." I felt hot – inside and out. Everything he did and said made me feel like I was burning. I needed to change the subject or I'd forget about the waiter and jump Dimitri.

"How was Palm Springs? And how's everyone doing?" I didn't need to know what had been going on there, I already knew. I wanted to know how my friends were coping.

Dimitri smirked in amusement. And then told me about everyone but Adrian.

"What about Adrian? Is he feeling any better or is he still moping around?" I felt guilty about what I did to him and regretted it but it was too late for that now. I just hoped his heart would heal and he'll forgive me one day.

"He's healing. He still hates my guts and I doubt he'll ever get over you completely but for his own good I hope he does." Something dark flitted across Dimitri's features and his eyes looked colder than they did only few seconds ago. I frowned but didn't ask about his reaction or Adrian again.

"Do you want to dance while they bring dessert?" Dimitri's voice brought me back to reality. I also just noticed the gentle, slow music that was playing in the background.

"Who knew you could dance, Dimitri, and to something other than eighties music!" I mocked him as he pulled me closer to him but still not close enough.

"If you are a good girl I might show you some of my eighties moves some time. But you've been naughty tonight and I might have to punish you." He whispered as his lips ever so lightly touched my ear and then moved to that spot just behind it. I shivered and tried to get closer to him but he moved back. "Dessert is served and you'll need the energy." There was a dark promise in his words and I suddenly flushed again. "I told you I'll make you blush again, Roza, and I always make good on my promises."

I didn't really taste the dessert I ate; I didn't even know what I was eating. I was too busy watching Dimitri watching me, too turned on by the predatory look in his eyes to appreciate the food.

As soon as I swallowed the last bit of what I now realised was something made with chocolate, Dimitri refilled my wine glass and moved behind me to pull my chair out.

"Come, let's watch the sunrise while they clear out the table." He held his hand out and pulled me towards the banister. He stood behind me and his hands started roaming every single inch of my bare skin. My flesh broke in goosebumps and the heat pooled inside me. His lips barely touched the skin of my neck and when his tongue made contact with my marks, I couldn't help the moan that left my lips. I tried to turn in his arms to face him but he held me in place.

"Always so impatient, Roza..." One of his hands slid down my front and found the edge of my dress. "Just relax and enjoy the view." That same hand pushed my dress up and started drawing circles on my thigh, up to my hip, then down towards the apex of my thighs. A hazy thought about the Moroi clearing up after dinner and the show we were giving him crossed my mind but at this moment Dimitri's fingers started rubbing my clit and all else was forgotten.

I started moving against his digits, my back side rubbing against Dimitri and then all of a sudden he moved back and I heard him unzip his pants.

"I wanted to wait to do that but I can't wait any more." One long arm grabbed me around the waist and pulled me away from the banister, then he bend me down. "Hold on to the rail and whatever you do, don't let go."

He pulled down the top of my dress with one hand and pushed the edge up to my waist with the other. A second later I felt his tip nudging me open and then with a sudden thrust of his hips, he was fully buried inside me. I cried out and then Dimitri's hands clamped down on my mouth.

"Don't scream or I'll have to gag you. I don't want all the guardians on patrol to see how I fuck you half naked. If you scream again I'll have to punish you too. Like this..." As he pulled out his free hand made contact with my ass. The sound was loud but what startled me more was the tightening of my inner muscles and how much better I could feel Dimitri's cock moving inside me. A half scream, half moan left my lips but the sound was muffled by Dimitri's hand.

"You like that, don't you?" And here it was again, that uncanny way he somehow knew exactly what I was thinking. "Do you want me to do it again?" The "yes" left my lips on another moan of pleasure and the sharp sound followed shortly. My whole body tightened and then relaxed again. Dimitri's hands swapped places and the next sting set my other cheek on fire. "Do you trust me, Rose?" I nodded without hesitation. "Because for what I have planned I need you to trust me, otherwise it won't work. I've wanted to do so many things to you for so long..." another undulating stroke had me struggling to breathe, "but we've never had the opportunity to really be together uninterrupted."

The hand covering my mouth made its way slowly to my neck and Dimitri's fingers ran over the tattoos there. As he kissed my neck those fingers travelled down my spine, his touch soft but at the same time lighting the fire inside me even brighter and hotter.

"I want you to come for me Roza, so we can carry on inside where I've set up for the rest of our evening..." And as one hand pinched my nipple and the other my clit, I did just that. At the same time Dimitri let go and I felt warm fluid filling me. Having a relationship with another Dhampir had its advantages after all...

"This changes the plan a bit," Dimitri smiled as he kissed my neck. "We'll have to take a trip to the bathroom to clean up first but you are simply irresistibly breathtaking tonight."

"That's what you get for making me wear that dress again, Comrade!" I laughed breathlessly.

"Let's take it off then and I'll prove to you it's not just the dress."

And he pulled me in the bathroom and turned the water on.

Oh, that shower!

Dimitri opened the bedroom door and I took a careful look around. There were bed restraints attached to all four posts and sheets were red. Hmm...

Dimitri held a blindfold up silently. I took it and I put it on. He'd asked me if I trusted him and I had said I did; there was nothing more to discuss and I wasn't backing down. He pulled me towards the bed.

He kissed my wrists and my ankles as he eagle-spread me on the bed and I smiled. I realised all my muscles and my whole being had been tense with anticipation – this was another side of my lover I hadn't known existed and I was excited.

Very slowly Dimitri's hands started travelling the length of my body. The touch was gentle and then I felt something that felt a lot like features replacing his touch. It tickled but at the same time felt so good and electrifying to my nerve endings that I moaned. He did it again and again and again and all of a sudden my whole body was shaking.

"Please... please..."

"What do you want Roza? What are you asking for?" Dimitri's voice was husky.

I didn't know the answer. Was I begging him to stop, or continue, or just really touch me? He was so close to me, yet I couldn't see or touch him and he wasn't touching me. Suddenly I knew what I wanted and I told him. His hands replaced the features and I felt relief. That relief was short lived – Dimitri was careful to avoid me breasts and never even touched the apex of my thighs.

Incoherent sentences and noises left my lips, my breathing getting ragged and heavier with every passing second of that torture. I begged and trashed and moaned and threatened but he didn't stop, he didn't release me from my restraints nor did he touched me where I ached more.

And then all of a sudden he wasn't touching me and I was just about ready to explode. I could hear him moving around the room for a minute and then released my ankles only to restrain my legs again but this time in a different position. My knees were drawn towards my chest but not touching them, giving Dimitri easy access to my nether region and my breasts.

"Yes! Yes!" I moaned as his mouth finally attached to one breast and he palmed the other. His other hand travelled south and I shivered but his fingers circled my pussy and then slipped further down to circle another opening. His mouth attached to my other nipple and his hands disappeared for a short time.

And then Dimitri smeared something in the crease of my buttocks and with he other hand trailed something from my neck down.

"Those are beads. I am going to put them here," one of his fingers slowly and gently pushed inside of me. "As many of them as you can take." His finger sank in a little bit further and I gasped. Dimitri froze. "Roza, does it hurt?"

It didn't hurt. It just felt different. "No." I was breathless and it was barely audible but Dimitri heard me.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No." And just like that Dimitri started the pleasurable torture again.

The beads went from one hand to another and he was back to stroking and kissing my skin. And then all of a sudden the first bead was in. More kisses, more touches, another assault on my nipples and then another bead slipped in, this one bigger than the first. And then another one, and another.

I was so turned on, so lost in passion there was no pain, there was no stopping and I was shocked when Dimitri moaned.

"Yes! Yes! You took them all!" The kiss that followed was like an explosion. "I have one more surprise for you, Roza. And I'm sure you'll enjoy it just as much as this one but first we need to change positions.

The restraints were gone and then furry handcuffs replaced them and my ankles were bound together. Then Dimitri helped me turn over and when I did, I was on my elbows and knees, my bound limbs making me fold in a position I have never been in before.

I heard a quiet buzz over the sound of my breathing and then Dimitri slowly pushed all the way in. I felt the vibration at the base of his cock and it drove me wild. At the same time, I could feel the beads shift around in my other opening and I my hormones reached a new high.

Dimitri started sliding in and out, the vibration of the cock ring and the slight movement of the beads driving me crazy. I cried out at every thrust, getting louder and louder and somewhere in the background I could hear Dimitri talking in Russian but my brain was fuzzy and slow and even if he was talking in English, the meaning would have still escaped me.

Dimitri increased the speed and I tried to move as much as my restraints allowed. Not being able to touch him made me angry, yet it turned me on at the same time. But as we moved together faster and faster, the anger was washed away by a wave of pleasure that threatened to drown me.

Then my muscles felt so tight, the fullness in my body too much and just as I thought I couldn't take it any-more, Dimitri pulled the beads out. When he slid back in I exploded in an orgasm so earth-shattering I almost passed out. Dimitri's warmth filled me and I shook a lot longer than I would have imagined possible.

Dimitri released my arms and legs, cradled me to him and kissed me all over my face.

"That was amazing. You are amazing." He laughed. "Let's go have a bath!"

"I don't think I can walk right now. Give me a few minutes to recover."

Dimitri smirked and put me on the bed. I heard the running water and five minutes later Dimitri was carrying me to the bathroom. He did all the washing and got out first, going to the bedroom for a few minutes.

"I hate to disappoint you but if you have more surprises, you better save them for tomorrow," I shouted. "I'm all worn out." Dimitri laughed out loud.

He dried me off after helping me out of the bath and then carried me to bed. I was ready to pass out.

"We need to have a chat about tonight, Dimitri." I mumbled.

"We'll talk in the morning. Get some sleep." We spooned and Dimitri craned his neck to kiss me. "I love you."

"I love you too, Comrade." And with that, I was out.

I could here my mobile ringing somewhere. I knew it was my day off but I was still Lissa's guardian and made myself get up to take the call. It was Lissa and I relaxed a little bit – if she was calling me she was still alive. I picked up with a grumpy greeting.

"Rose are you OK?" Lissa's worried voice made me wake up completely.

"Why wouldn't I be? What's wrong Lissa?" Now I was worried.

"Oh, it's just... nothing."

"Spit it out Lissa! What happened?" Dimitri sat up in bed and pulled me to him so he can listen in.

"It's just that Mikhail said there was a lot of noise and screaming coming from your suite last night..."

"Lissa, how did Mikhail know that? Don't tell me you made him guard us all night!"

"Um, Rose, Mikhail and Sonya are kind of staying in the apartment opposite yours..." Lissa trailed off and I felt blood rush to my face. "That means you had some great sex last night. And I want all the details!" Lissa was bouncing with barely contained excitement. Dimitri started laughing. "Rose, did Dimitri hear the whole conversation?" Lissa was mortified.

I started giggling. Lissa mumbled something and put the phone down.

Dimitri pulled me down on top of him. "I like seeing you blush. So, how was last night? And I want the details!" Dimitri smirked again as I gulped and blushed yet again. "I hope I kept my promise and met your expectations." He winked at me.

"Nothing more annoying than a smug Russian," I mumbled and held the handcuffs up. "Ready for some payback, Comrade?"

"Always!" Dimitri held his wrists in front of him.

-THE END-


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note

I keep getting reviews and messages asking for another chapter, as well as more followers, so I thought I'll drop you a line.

This story, as I mentioned when I posted it, was written for the Fandom 4 The Homeless compilation. It was originally double the size but I used my own judgement and decided it was too mature in its original version. What I submitted there and posted here, is an edited, shorter one.

No, there won't be any more chapters to this story. No, I will not post the original. I like having a FanFiction account and I'd rather not lose it.

You can read my other story, Wounds Wide Open, or wait until I decide to write another one shot. There are plenty of those to come.

Thank you for reading, reviewing, adding to your favourites and following this story but my decision is final.

Lana


End file.
